This invention relates generally to an omnidirectional move-stop sensor, and it concerns more specifically a sensor of the above kind which is suitable for use in hunting games for determining whether the dog is moving, e.g., pointing or galloping.
A hunting dog patrols alongside his master by walking substantially in parallel and about 50 meters apart from his master until he finds a trace of birds. When he smells a bird, he will stop and point the target until his master releases him to attack it, at which moment the bird may fly and be shot by the gun of the master. In the other kind of hunting, for instance, fox hunting, rabbit hunting or deer hunting, the dog will patrol until he finds the target and then he will pursue it by galloping at high speed. In these cases, a good trained dog will beat the target in front of his master for shooting. Pointing and galloping are used so the dog will get in the fighting position for the target. The master utilizes the movement of the dog to shoot.
In the conventional art, a combination of an elastically suspended bar magnet is employed for cooperation with a stationary coil. When the hunting dog carries such a sensor unit is stationary, even if the dog is pointing, no current will be induced in the coil. This non-current state of the coil can be utilized electrically so as to issue alarm signals audible to the hunter. On the contrary, when the dog is galloping, the bar magnet moves up and down so that current will be induced in the coil which energized state can be utilized electrically to issue other different audible signals to inform the hunter that the dog is now in his pointing attitute.
Other conventional art utilizes a mercury switch carried by the hunting dog and in place of the foregoing magnet-coil combination.
Either of these conventional technique lacks of the desired omnidirectional characteristic, together with poor sensibility to the move-stop discriminating ability in the above mentioned sense.